


Cas' Slut

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [690]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Teasing, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Dean's all spread out for Cas, and Cas is going to take his time with Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [690]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Cas' Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 30th, 2015

Cas’ fingers trailed up Dean’s spine softly, and Dean couldn’t help the shiver that happened from it.

Right now, he was bent over a table, hands tied above him and legs tied to the table’s legs. He wasn’t going to go anywhere any time soon.

He also had a raging hard-on from all of this.

“Comfortable, Dean?” Cas asked.

“As comfy as I’m gonna get, Cas.” Dean said, voice rough.

He listened to Cas moving behind him, hands on his ass.

“Look so pretty….spread all out for me, Dean.” Cas murmured, hands gently kneading his ass.

Dean bit his lip, whining softly, and he felt Cas’ hands leave. The soft _click_ of a cap was heard and suddenly slick fingers were back at Dean’s ass, rubbing at his hole.

“Oh, Jesus.” Dean swore, head pressing against the table

Cas chuckled, and watched Dean struggle, trying to push back on Cas’ fingers.

“Want them?” Cas asked.

“Yes!” Dean groaned. “Please!”

Cas smiled, and one of his fingers slowly sunk inside Dean, twisting and turning, before it started to pump in and out.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean breathed out, mouth open and gasping.

“I’m going to tease you, Dean….as much as I can. Until you’re on the _brink_ of coming.” Cas whispered. “I’ll tease you until you’re begging for my cock. And then….I’ll fuck you, nice and slow. Have to the point that you’re so filled with lust and want and desire, and the _urge_ to come, you won’t know up from down. And then…I’ll pound into you. Hear all those pretty cries from your mouth. Then I’ll finally let you come.”

Dean moaned, trying to arch into Cas, and Cas laughed.

“Already a slut for me.” Cas murmured.

“Your slut….fuck, I’m your slut, Cas.” Dean agreed.

“That’s right.” Cas murmured, a grin on his face. “You are.”


End file.
